


Corruption of souls

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: (Corpse Party Fanfiction) As bold as I could be, I couldn't have wanted this to happen. All I wanted was for us to stay together. Who would have wanted your friends to be murdered, to commit suicide, and your crush to love someone other than you. And why is my skin turning black? Read to know! WARNING SUICIDES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL CORPSE PARTY CHARACTER

**:~PROLOGUE~:**

* * *

As bold as I could be, I couldn't have wanted this to happen. All I wanted was for us to stay together. Who would have wanted your friends to be murdered, to commit suicide, and your crush to make love to someone other than you. And why is my skin turning black? Our sanity slowly seeping out of our pores, and bringing more corruption to the... Read to find out! XD

* * *

"Really? Do we haaaave to do this? I mean there is other charms we could use..." Toro said, his eyes drifting off the Sachiko charm I made. Even as a wolf demon, he was pretty stubborn. I sighed and rooled my eyes.

"Ooof course we do! This is the key to our friendship never ending!" We were in the school that was supposedly build over Heavenly Host Elementry school. We were in the room 2-8, next to the group of 13 helping Miss. Yui in room 2-9 "I mean, I heard they were going to do it two.. Might as we'll take a peek in the room." I put the charm into my pocket then went off into the hall way and heard the thirteen starting it. So I decided to take a peek in.

"Are you ready?" The twelve others nodded then they tore it into twelve pieces. I ruined it for them great, and I didn't even touch it. Well they can do it again if they wanted to. I decided to go back into our home room then I felt an earthquake...from in the room. I decided to let it pass as I slided into our homeroom. I quickly whisked the charm out of my pocket and held it out for the others to grasp onto.

"Coooome on! Let's do it!" As they began to chant I heard a corrupted little girl's voice whisper in my ear, "Sachiko, we beg of you.." So she ruined it for us. Great, we may have to do it again. Either way I grinned wildly at my three best friends then I started to pull. They copied me and began to pull too, then it broke apart into four even peices. "We did it! Now we are friends forever! Remember to keep your peace of the charm somewhere safe like your ID or your somewhere you will remember." I said as I tied the paper into the locket on my necklace. Then a rumbling began. Everyone's eyes began to widen as the floor began to crack. "Anouther one?" I gasped out as the floor began to cave in. Then as we were stunned we fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL CORPSE PARTY CHARACTERS

"LUUUUUUUUNA!" I called out. My voice traveled down the old hallways giving me a child down my spine. The hallways we're rotten but stable and the doors looked like decorations on the walls. "This just isn't right..." I chocked out. The darkness slowly seeping through the windows along with the eerie feeling of death. So many bad feelings... Then I saw a figure. "LUNA, IS THAT YOU!?" As I ran up to the figure i found out it was dead. I was paralyzed, I hadn't seen a body in so long. Ever since I was 120 I decided to never see bodies again so that my demon side doesn't come out. A short pain spread from my abdomen to the rest of my fragile body. I could already feel the band keeping my demon inside breaking.

"TAAAAAAAAAROOOOO! Wait up! We need to find Carina and Luna!" A ghostly female voice rang out.

"LILY, LUNA, TARO? Where are you guys?" I began to run down both sides of the hallway. Then I saw blood trailing from where I was running. "AHHHHHHHHMEGOD! Blood!" Where did that come from? "Am I bleeding?" I need to calm down. How? Then I could suddenly feel something slipping down from my abdomen.

***TARO'S P.O.V***

Carina's voice surprised me, I didn't expect her to hear us so soon. But by the way she said Luna's name, it seems she hasn't found her yet. It's going to be a pain finding her. "AHHHHHHHHGOD! Blood!" After a short amount of silence I heard her again. "Am I bleeding?" At the last word something snapped in me, and I began to search the walls for cracks, holes, and hallways. Then I saw her from the corner of my eyes. "I need bandages... Bandages... Where are they?" I gulped, pulled out some bandages, ( **A/N: Where did he get those? Don't ask me... Probally from the nursery** )then began to walk towards her slowly. She jumped when I touched her shoulder. "Taro! When did you find me?" I began to chuckle and smirk at her.

***CARINA'S P.O.V***

"Just a little bit ago after you cried out bandages multiple times." He was cute as he smirked, I noticed what I was thinking and began to blush. I also found out where the injury was and my thoughts began to trail. Where did I get the wound from, I mean black blood? Since when did that happen? I never had black blood, even as a full yokai. And when did it happen? ( **A/N: Oh... I wonder when... Isn't it obvious?** )I began to scream as I realized I had a black 'X' on my stomach, and that it was the source of the blood. My eyes widened and uncontrollably I began to shout.

"LEAVE ME! SAVE YOURSELVES!" It felt almost as if it was trying to rip my body apart. "IT WILL SPREAD! I AM GOING INSANE! JUST LEAVE ME AND SURVIVE!" Why weren't they trying to runaway from me. Lily walked closer to me and blinked.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, nor do we." She patted my head and gave me a side ways smile. Why won't they run yet?! Since they wouldn't, I started to cry, stood up unbandaged, and run away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter. Did you like it? Please reveiw. Next chapter will be a bit of suicide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL CORPSE PARTY CHARACTERS

I decided to walk after about thirty minutes of running. My vision was hazy. It doesn't matter, I will die any way. My hands and my feet were the color gray and they both felt weak. An unconscious smile crossed my cheeks as I saw a ghost with one eye. I knew her, from along time ago. We both went to the same school, and we were best friends. Same classes, same routine, and we lived right next to each other. The perfect friends, but it didn't end that way, Yuki was murdered and I was part demon. I couldn't save her in time. "Yuki? Is that you? Hahaha ha. Who knew you, of all people, would be here. Controlling this place." She looked at me and her eye widened.

"Isssshhhh hhhawwah hruh?" Blood was spitting out from her mouth and I knew that her toungue was gone."Chhwwwiihhhaa?" I knew what she was saying so I fell to my knees and began to cry.

"YUKI! WHY COULDNT I SAVE YOU IN TIME?!" She began to walk forward to comfort me. As a friend of mine, it was her first instinct. "I GOT THERE AND SAW HER LAY YOUR BO-I AM A WORTHLESS FRIEND!"

"Chhwwihaa, iicchh ooohcaaaaaa. Chhee deeh iah, naahch hruh." She tried to wipe my tears away only for me to feel mist, and a inhuman warmth. My bangs covered my eyes as I saw the grey spread slowly over to my elbows and knees.

"It is my fault. I wasn't there, I was coming over to play with you. When I got there I saw you were gone. I was, too arigant to know what happened. I, was a bad friend." The smile spread then I noticed. I had control over my body anymore. Black smoke began to circle me. Though I was able to control my eyes I couldn't control my arms and legs. One word came to mind, darkening.

"Chwiiha! Awwrs hruh ocae? Awwrs uoh." She put both of her hands over my forehead as a white light swepped over my body, bring control back. "Hruhr ocae. Awwr siicced icchh." I felt normal again and cried to sleep in her misty figure.

***LUNA'S P.O.V***

We have been together for 114 years. Will we loose each other now? My thoughts were stopped as I heard fighting. I peeked around a hallway and saw a girl with mid-legth grey hair and a pony tail to the side pulled up by a grey band, I recognized as the soul repeller, it seemed to be made wrong. She had grey glasses and looked to be from the same school as me. "ITS ALL YOUR FUALT FOR BRINGING US HERE WE ARE IN THE ONE PLACE WE THOUGHT WE LEFT FOREVER! BUT NOOOOOO IT HAS TO BE REBORN INTO SOME LITTLE- you know what you go your own way."

"I DID NOTHING! IT WAS NAHO'S FUALT! AND FINE I WILL!"

"Oh now you blame it on our only dead medium that could have lead us out of here again. Remind me why did we do the charm again?" I peeked my head a little more over the edge to see the other person. It was a male and he had long blonde hair that swept over his left eye and back.

"Naho had it on her page. Telling us how to do that ritual, wrong at least. Lisa, I thought you trusted me." He looked at her with his green eyes with affection, must love her. Too bad it is one sided.

"Like I believe you. Naho would never do that, and yes I don't and never trust or trusted you." She turned her back to him and walked away. He mouthed the word wait and held his arm the way she left. After she was out of site he bent down, curled his knees in, hugged them, and buried his face in them.

"I thought we loved each other. We were fiancé's, looks like that ain't gonna happen. Ha ha... Might as well..." A crazzy smile spread acrost his lips as he walked towards the bathrooms. Then as it hit me I knew. He was gonna do it. So I decided to follow him. He picked up a rusty bucket and a thin rope and grinned wider. ( **A/N: How is that even possible? He is a maniac right now!** ) He broke the bucket off the handle and tied it to one of the two ends of the rope and the other end of the rope to the ceiling. He positioned the bucket so that it was under the handle and then stood on top of it. He lead his hands to the handle and put his neck on it. Then in a flask he kicked the bucket away and his neck broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made the main character commit suicide! That would have been mean... The end of the story would have ended there. That would have been just pleasant... Any way, here is chapter 3, hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL CORPSE PARTY CHARACTERS!

Yuki has vanished and I was left alone again, who new what I could do to myself. I curled up and laid on the floor, it was somehow warm. Probally from being there for a while. Maybe just a minute of sleep...

***ONE HOUR LATER***

With a jolt I was woken up by a blond guy from my school. It took me a bit to reconize him. "WHO ARE YOU? AWNSWER ME DAMNIT!" I blinked my eyes and focused on him again. He had a knife to my neck, I suddenly tensed as I looked at it.

"I-I re-remember yo-you... You did that ac-cursed charm with her... Yoshiki... Ayumi, where is she... Dont tell me she died..." I wasn't my self, I was tired, I guess I was still dizzy.

"Who are you? And why does Ayumi have to be safe?" A medium! She is your medium damnit! I screamed that out in my head and it came out as something else.

"I am Carina, I am sure you reconize me. From room 2-8, Mrs. Hitohana. And, Ayumi is your medium, she can lead you guys out." I closed my eyes and thought clearly. "I am a medium... She is one... We can... No.. I will die.." Suddenly the black blood began to leak out again. "I won't be able to lead... Save my friends..." He was silent seemingly trying to think it out, and was watching my shirt over flow with blood.

"Your going to be hunted down aren't you? Where is your charm?" By answering his question I opened my locket up and showed him. "Who are your friends?"

"Lily, Luna, and Taro. They are my friends... And please save Yuki... She has gone crazzy, helping this place stick together with her hate. Killing people for her. Sachiko, that evil little girl... I could have saved her... I was too late. She was dead."

"Are you okay? I mean, I am stupid. You are bleeding to death... Um... Just stand... No you can't um... Who helped you heal? Was it Yuki? 'Cuase she is evil. Tried to kill me a couple of times." I couldn't help but luagh at his comment about her, she wasn't evil, just mad. I opened my eyes to see him, his eyes filled with concern.

"You don't understand spirits like us. She isn't evil just mad, and yes, she healed me." I smiled as I felt myself go weak. "Just save them please." Yoshiki cought me before I fell to the floor.

"Chhwwwiihhhaa! Awwhh hruh occaah?!" I smiled at her as she walked up to me. Yoshiki was scared and I could feel his hands tremble. "Iah naaahn heeaahw uuuoh.." She walked up to me as anouther white light spread around me and closed my wound.

"Haha, thank you Yuki. You know, you should still be living right now..." I said as I passed out in Yoshiki's arms. They were warm and safe so I had no problem resting in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read these anymore... Exept those 73 views of this story? Well any way please review, favorite, and follow. Next chapter will be a lemon, start or full thing, haven't decided. Find out for yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL COPSE PARTY CHARACTERS

Next thing I knew I was on a infirmary bed with a group of four hovering over me. Yoshiki, Ayumi, Taro, and Lisa. A guy with glasses, turquoise eyes, and blue-gray hair was on the wall watching me try to calm them down. I gave them a faint smile as I saw the wound was closed again and most of my friends were safe. Though it was faint, my feet and hands had a small amount of gray around the edges.

As I began to close my eyes all of the people who were above me began to yell my name and tell me to stay awake. I smiled at them again and closed my eyes, I wasn't sleeping. I could hear just fine, Ayumi noticed that somehow I was still alive. "She is alive. She has a spirit protecting her, she can't die unless the spirit turn against her. The name of the spirit starts with a 'Y' and ends with... I don't know, it is unreadable." I hope she didn't know it was Yuki, or else...who knows what could happen? Maybe even a bit of blood shed...

"Hmn. You all should know acting. She is simply acting sleep to rest her eyes. I thought of all people you would know that." I turned over almost on cue and tried to ignore them so that I could go to sleep. I jumped off the bed when I heard someone scream. Ayumi looked around searching for the source, almost as if she knew what I heard too.

"WHO THE HELL JUST SCREAMED?!" I looked in the corner of the room and froze. "It's her..." It was the only thing that could come out correctly. They all looked in the same corner and couldn't see a thing.

"What are you talking about Carina?" I sighed trying to ignore Taro and walked up to the corner of the room. I touched the ground and screamed.

***SHIG'S P.O.V***

"Oh! Oh... My. God... Why is Naomi here?" She managed to gasp out between pants. "She should still be home. Seiko! Leave! RUN! WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING!?" Her emotions suddenly softened. "Why do they have to fight? She's gonna do it." A tear began to run down her cheeks. "Seiko... Why didn't you run? She is gonna... SEIKO! SEEEEIKOOOOOO!" I watched her as she began to scream out her name over and over as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Ayumi walked up and touched the ground too and began to scream Naomi's name. I couldn't hide my shock, both of them were acting too strange for this to be normal.

"NAAAAOOOOMIIIIIIII! How could you do that!?" The two together suddenly pulled their hand back gasping for air. "H-how... How did we do th-that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahhahaa! Evil cliffies! but rather way, here is the fith chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the origional Corpse Party characters...

I looked over to Ayumi in shock. "I have a faint idea that would possibly be real but I need to know for myself. Stay here Ayumi... Please, just stay safe..." I took nought look into the corner of the room and stepped into it.

"CARINA!" She yelled out as I turned around to see her vanishing. My eyes widened as I realized that my theory is real. She fell to her knees as Lilly tried to run up and grab my wrist. I felt her hand almost touch me but she didn't grab me in time suddenly I was inside of the bath room infront of the dark Naomi.

"Naomi, I know this isn't you. This is only what you could do if you were bad. You aren't this way so please, please return to us." I gave her my hand with a warm smile that was inviting. "You have friends to help, just don't do anything any rude or think this is all your fault. It isn't please, return." I saw the light return to her eyes as I saw her vanish. I looked behind me to see her look at Seiko and cry out to her. I turned around again to see Ayumi infront of me. Yoshiki turned around and saw me then he gave me a reassuring smile and started to wince. I imeadeatly knew that he was hurt when he gave me the smile and started to walk up to him after he assured my thoughts with the wince he gave me. I smiled and walked up to him, he had a purple aura around his chest and I knew. I took in a deep breath then looked at Ayumi and whispered in her ear. "Did you see that two?"

"Why were you looking at my chest?" As soon as he asked I turned to him and gave him a glare that was meant to shut him up. "Why that glare?" I gave up with a sigh and failed not to roll my eyes.

"let me see your chest. Just really quick. I just need to see if you have... one of the marks..." He winced and looked at me. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt exposing a huge black 'X' along the torso of his chest. I couldn't believe how large it was my eyes widened and before I could stop myself I gasped. "That is waaaaaaay larger than I expected..." ** _(A/N: I am going to be adding a bit of the stuff from the anime and the game together so that it goes as I plan, if you didn't know the 'X' means your going to die by the Hammer man. XD. And yes, I am going to call him that.)_** He looked at me as if I said something wrong then looked down at his chest. He automatically started buttoning his shirt back up with a fear painted all over his face. My eyes widened as I realized he was going to die quickly and I was going to die slowly and painfully. Uncontrollably tears wealed in my eyes and started to fall.

"Wha-What-What's wrong?" He was freaking out over how to make me stop crying as I looked up to him. Suddenly he understood. "Oh... So that is what is going to happen..."

***LUNA'S P.O.V***

I was running. From what? I don't know... All I know is that the darkness was sweeping over this place and changing it. I looked down at the floor and saw a glint catch my eye. I stopped and went down to it. It was a key to the nursery. I ran over to the nursery and unlocked it to hide in. My breath was cut short as I thought I caught a glimpse of Carina crying. I ran into the corner and huddled up inside of a ball. Maybe she will find me... Just maybe...

***CARINA'S P.O.V***

I looked in the corner of the room once again and crawled into it. Suddenly I saw Luna right beside me. "Luna! Come with me! Grab my hand! Quickly!" She heard my urgency and grabbed it as we both started to vanish together. I saw that we were still together when I looked at Ayumi. She was gawking at how I brought Luna from the other side to this one. I started to cry into Luna's shirt at the thought that we could have gotten separated from each other when changing dimensions. I suddenly cheered up as Lilly and Taro came up to us. We were. Caught in a group hug for a while till I herd a male voice cut in.

"I am sorry to interrupt you guys, _not really_ , but you have a um... Visitor?" I looked beside Morshige and saw what he meant. Yuki was standing there with a cute smile across her lips.

"Yu-Yuki? What are you doing here?" The rest of the people looked at me in shock, except for Yoshiki. He seemed perfectly comfortable around her now. Probably the fact that she healed me. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER DONE! Please review! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good? Yea? No? Meh? Well any way, that was the prologue. Hope you liked it. Please reveiw.


End file.
